


He was never mine anyway

by Yula (ToasterTacoWriter)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, REALLY short story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 16:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToasterTacoWriter/pseuds/Yula
Summary: What can go through a person's mind sometimes when having a crush on somebody.





	He was never mine anyway

It was his smile. He looked me in the eye and smiled in just the right moment when the sun beamed through the open blinds in our classroom. 

There were no words shared between us, merely bright eyes and lips that whispered unspoken feelings from a distance.

He came to me first. Silent hellos and little fits of laughter. Simple experiences that seemed to hold a deeper meaning in my rose-colored mind. Looking into my eyes a little longer, standing beside me a little closer, telling me in his shy voice,

"You look beautiful."

I remember that moment, a school event where we all dressed up in our prettiest dresses and where the stars sparkled across the evening sky. Everyone complimented each other; beautiful, pretty, handsome, gorgeous. All those words thrown around the venue like confetti. Yet, somehow, his words were brighter and louder like fireworks bursting inside my young heart. 

And then he stopped. It seemed that night was the end. Eyes and lips ceased their warmth and childish laughter turned into awkward silences.

"She's so pretty. Gosh, her voice is amazing too. They were made for each other."

I muted the shrill voices of my gossiping friends letting my eyes linger to where she stood beside him. She was pretty indeed. A tall, slender girl with caramel skin and golden curls framing her soft face. My downcast eyes followed her sweet gaze to a familiar smile: the kind that would never reach my lips. 

My heart felt heavy as I watched their hands intertwine. Resisting the urge to clutch my heart, trying my best to blink away any impending tears, I looked away as their melodious harmony echoed, unbidden, into my crestfallen mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2016, based on an actual crush I had. I posted this on tumblr back then (wnq writers but i forget on what post exactly). Submitting this here as a reminder of how much I've grown and what I've learned from that experience.
> 
> Anyway, please comment your critiques on my writing (I'd totally appreciate it <3)
> 
> #WriterInProgress


End file.
